Ares & Aphrodite
by MaNiQ1
Summary: Bamon June Chellenge "one shot" The Powerful God of War and The Goddess Of Love & beauty and their powerful children take on the family.


**Ares & Aphrodite**

 **Bamon June Challenge**

 **Just FYI, this is a ONE-SHOT! For the BAMON June challenge which is a Bamon story with a supernatural background that is Non-tvd related.**

 **I chose Greek mythology because I used to be obsessed with it. Hope you enjoy his. And to answer the question, yes I will be back to Crimson Fate now. (My summer story) I had to do this challenge. Thx and plz enjoy!**

* * *

Bonnie casually glanced through her cabinets looking for ingredients to make her famous double fudge cake. It was Stefan's birthday but amidst their split, years ago, she still did nice things for him. Over the years they'd become quite good friends, though, for a time, it wasn't so peaceful between them.

"Mom, why are we making uncle Stefan a cake for his birthday? Isn't that what Aunt Elena is for?"

"Uhhh, well, not exactly. Aunt Elena doesn't bake. And uncle Stephan's favorite cake is my double fudge cake."

"Dad hates when you bake uncle Stefan's cake every year."

"Well, the plan is bring daddy and uncle together again."

"How? Dad hates that double fudge cake, because it's uncle Stefan's favorite."

"But, Daddy loves bourbon. And there will be lots of bourbon tomorrow."

"Great." A young voice spoke pessimistically. "I can't believe we are doing this." Bonnie's only daughter, at the moment, walked into the room, complaining. She hated her mom's empathetic affection for her uncle and more so how her uncle threw it in her father's face.

But it was understandable because, Belle was such a daddy's girl.

"Belle, why can't you be like your brothers?"

"Simple. The twins know no better. I've been around long enough to know the truth about you and "uncle" Stefan. And I'm not here for the favors."

Bonnie raised her brows in annoyance. Either Belle was dealing with too much changing hormones. Or someone has been talking too much in the family. "Who told you, whatever it is you think you know?"

"No one. I just know these things."

Bonnie waived her hand and made her daughter speak the truth, using her powers.

"I heard papa G telling Alaric that you're the one uncle Stefan let get away. And that our father didn't deserve you, because he's a selfish bastard. And if it were up to him you'd be married to uncle Stefan or Alaric."

"Hell no! When did you hear papa G say that?"

"A while back. And again, the way he speaks about daddy sickens me."

Bonnie sighed. Her life was far from perfect, but her kids didn't see the imperfection in her part nor her husband's.

"Belle, baby... daddy and papa G have a complicated relationship. It's not for you to worry about."

"Well, I won't have to anymore. Papa G will learn his lesson."

Bonnie turned and squinted her eyes. "Belle...?" Bonnie paused. "What are you planning to do?"

"Nothing." She said surprised.

"Belle Dolora Salvatore, what... did... you... do?"

"Nothing."

Bonnie squinted her eyes. Her sixteen year old daughter was the spirit of father in every way. As the man stood for war, his daughter stood for revenge. And only the light and love of their Bonnie softened them. Even in the deepest depths every child had a portion of Bonnie inside of them. "If I find out, you've done something to papa G, I promise it won't be pretty."

Belle Smiled, "Of course not mommy." Sweet faced teenager, with a an malevolence only her father could love.

"Damon!" Bonnie called out, looking directly in her daughters eyes. She waited patiently until his darkness shadowed the room.

"Mom... why are you calling daddy?"

"No reason." Bonnie rummaged through her kitchen looking for mixing bowls and utensils to begin concocting her famous cake.

Deepened boot steps gently strolled down the stairs, whistling a familiar tune of the White Stripes, Seven Nation Army. Though the house whispered of light and shades of varying hues of blue, the floors were dark oak wood, and the So were the ceilings. Chandeliers of a dark fanciful nature hung down with iron candle holders and not so subtle candles. And every time he entered the room, the flames damn near engulfed the ceilings as his shadow casts its presence.

Bonnie felt the room warm up and she playfully rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Afternoon Oh dark one." A soft hum escaped her lips when she felt strong arms wrap around her and grip her with a possession no one else would ever get away with.

Damon maneuvered his nose into her hair and took a large whiff of it, then moved towards her ear.

"Afternoon my love." His deep voice sang. "You rang."

"I did. Baby, ask your daughter what plans she has for your father?"

"What? Why?" He played dumb.

"Because, she's planning something."

Damon turns to look at his daughter. The beautiful girl who can do no wrong. "Planning something for what?" He asked giving his daughter an eerily non-conformative look.

"We have been here for years. This is our life. I'm not going to keep giving YOUR father my emotion or anger."

"He's your dad too." Damon laughed in poor taste.

"Ex-step-father. There's a difference. He and I share no blood."

"I'm not complaining. If pops never met your mom, I'd never have met you."

Bonnie squinted her eyes and wrinkled up her forehead tossing a towel at him. Damon caught the towel and laughed. "You deserve a week in the underworld with your uncle."

"Not with uncle Alaric." He joked.

"Hades. Call him by his real name, in all it's misogynistic glory." She snapped.

"Aww don't be mad sis." Damons lack of empathy for his jokes in poor taste, added to the allure of his antagonistic ways.

"We are not..." she looked at her children who were now watching them bicker. "I mean, don't make them think we are, or ever were blood related. Okay. Your father and I are not related by blood. And papa G is going to be here soon. So, please, act right."

"Mom, you and dad were-"

"Step siblings never related. My father was Ouranos, I mean, Rudy was his name, and I've never met him because I was born after he died. Zeus, I mean papa G fell for my mother, Nana Abby, when I was a girl. Then somehow he- why am I explaining this to you?"

Bonnie was flustered and Damon stood by idly snide and enjoying every minute of it.

"Because mommy. We never talk about why we live here, and the family lives so far away. And I'm not stupid. I know Papa G is powerful and so is Nana Abby and Nana Lily."

"We are all powerful. And no, we aren't like the people here. We aren't humans, of the same nature. But we are humans in a sense. We have hearts and meaning, and purposes that enhance our lives as a race of people. We aren't... we are- I mean-" Bonnie stumbled over her words feeling a loss of the typical apathy she had about it all.

"Kids, what your beautiful, and usually articulately spoken mother is trying to say before stumbling over her emotions..." he turned to Bonnie, "which is by the way her weakness, is that, we are special. And we aren't your typical American family. Sure you abundantly occupy social media outlets to display your emo personalities, which you get from your mom. And sure the music you like hurts my ears. Of course we let you eat disgusting things like deep fried Oreos, and chocolate dipped bananas, and burgers and fries, street tacos, and pizza-"

"Dad you love those things."

"Oh yeah." He smirked. "Well again, it's a curse." Literally. They were cursed for loving each other and sent to live as humans, unable to display their magical abilities to the outside world. "But, even though were aren't typical. All that matters is we are family. And no one, will ever come between us. NO ONE." He reiterated staring at his wife, to prove to her he was ALWAYS, all in.

"Daddy, when will we ever visit the family?"

"When the underworld freezes over."

"Good." Belle shouted. "I like here. I wouldn't want to be anywhere I'm not wanted."

She then walked out of the room followed by her brothers who felt tension between their parents. Bonnie turned to her husband and gave him a knowing look. "What?"

"Nothing, just... you brew that anger inside of her. You know that? You feed into her anger and allow it to manifest and grow into something demonizing."

"What? How?"

"You hate your father. So you allow her to hate him."

"You hate my father."

"Yeah, But... we shouldn't allow our anger grow and root into manifestations of our children's feelings. We should spread positivity and love. They should feel the need to love even in pain."

"Now you know I love you, baby. And your outlook on life is what draws me to you. But it's not me to think pain shouldn't be an acceptable form of coping, and anger shouldn't be expressed." He grabbed her gently by her arms and stopped her as she tried to walk away. "My enemy is my enemy. And I will protect you guys against anything. Including Zues and Hera."

"Papa G and Lily."

"No, papa G and Lily, is what the kids call them. That is Zeus and Hera. Two evil and selfish and vein people."

"Not people. Gods. And... Your parents. By blood."

"Who both hate my existence. Think I'm selfish, because I called to an uprising against our family and made our enemies pay for every strike against us in war. Sure, selfish."

"You started many wars Ares." Her eyes doted up at him, despairingly.

"Ares is it now. You mean Damon."

"I don't know what I mean anymore." Bonnie looked down at her feet. "It's just, we are here alone. No family. They bring us home every year to celebrate Apollo's birthday."

"Yes. Because they hate me. And they want you to fall madly in love with him, and leave me in the rotten flesh that shields me, as a human. Here in the time and place."

"He has Daphne. I wish they'd see that."

"You mean Elena?" Damon smiled.

"Sure. And she's good for Stefan. And to Stefan. More loyal than I ever was. Sure I loved him. But, my love for you was stronger. And Zues wants to force me to marry Hephaestus! A man I could never love or even be attracted to."

"Which is hard to believe because you are attracted to lots of people." He said cynically.

"Shut up. Ass. It's not true."

Damon raised an eyebrow, in pure disbelief. "Bullshit."

"No. I've changed. You know I have."

"If you've changed, I'm no longer the God of War. I'm the God of peace. And we didn't just argue last week over your attraction to that imposter Chris Hemsworth, portraying Thor of all people. Like... what am I?"

"Totally different baby. He's got blonde hair. So it's a pity attraction. We both know I like dark hair and light eyes."

"His hair is dyed."

"Baby. Stop. He's different. He's a pretend God. You're a real one." Bonnie smiled, forcing her laughter to remain in her throat.

"He doesn't even look like that. I mean, he's got personal trainers who pay tons of money to keep him in shape for movies. He's got no, life. He eats plants and loads up on nut proteins. Not even meat. A real god eats the meat that was farmed for us sacrificial lambs are the best."

"Stop."

"His body isn't real."

"It's real, my love."

"It's not. The minute those expensive trainers are gone, so is that body."

"Jealous are we?"

"Me? Pft." Typical Damon face. Furrowed brows and a wrinkle in his forehead displaying his distaste. "I could run circles around that guy. In fact, at the third Olympics, because yes, I was actually there, I was the only Olympian to actually receive gold in every event. I'm the fastest. I'm also the strongest."

"Stop. Apollo won hurdles. And high jump."

"He's a jumper. Of course."

"Okay. Well... and your uncle, Poseidon, won the triathlon. He's the fastest swimmer."

"Damnit Aphrodite! Give me credit. I run the fastest and I'm the strongest."

Bonnie laughed. "You are. And you have the biggest arms. And the nicest legs. And... the cutest butt."

"Exactly. This ass, and these abs do constitute as steel. As the definition defines it. My loins are literally filled with fire. Who can top that? Every time we make love, I send electric currents into your flesh. You literally have died and come back to life from the orgasms I give you. Chris Hemsworth, cannot so that. I assure you." He began pleading his desperate case.

"I know. It's just his human flesh is mighty God-like and I'm just saying... humans are catching up."

"Not literally. Stop joking like that. My sides hurt from laughing." He said sarcastically.

"You have the nicest butt, my love. I could just bite it like an apple. Not just any apple, but an apple similar to that of Eden's garden. I tell no lies." She grinned.

"I bet you told Apollo that."

"Never."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure?"

"Why do you love me?" He backed away from her and watched her face to detect her lies. "I mean, Apollo is gifted. He's intelligent. Has a way with words. He wrote you poetry. He, didn't sexualize you. He was respectful and patient."

Bonnie leaned back on the cabinet. Both elbows resting on the granite and a thoughtful look on her face. "So, I'm a romantic." She smiled. "Everyone knows. I love to make love and be happy. I like to love everyone and everything. A little too much sometimes." Her eyes made their way back to his lost ones, and every time she had a heart to heart, it was like she was finding the lost little boy inside of him. "Everyone knows, I was free in love and romanticism. But, it wasn't until I met you, that I was no longer giving my love to everyone. I no longer wanted to share my love with everyone. I wanted to be the soul owner of your love. And in return I wanted you to be the soul owner of my love. And I only wanted you. I only saw you. You held me with a protectiveness I'd never felt you stare at me like I was all you ever asked for. You held me, as if I were everything precious. More than your diamonds and gold. And you didn't see me as a woman to bed. Like all the others. You saw me as a woman to love. And you being the God of war, it's said you could love nothing more than war itself."

"And we know the moment I touched your skin I loved nothing more than feeling the power you had over me." He moved towards her.

"The moment we touched a power was created. Lust was born. Need was born. Desire was born. Dependence was born." She said.

"Yes, then Revenge, Requital, Panic, more Love... Literally. Those were our children." He said making her laugh.

"Exactly. And everything in between us was created. The life we've given these children. The hope we've given them. The strength." Damon grabbed her face, and held it gently between his strong powerful hands. "We created life and I'd never take anything back. Even living as humans. In this world."

Bonnie's eyes watered. "I'm sorry. It's all my fault we are here. Leaving your brother because I loved you. Running away from a forced marriage to Hephaestus because Zeus wanted me to suffer."

"Don't you drop a tear for us. We are better than we've ever been. And it's not your fault baby. The love of my life, YOU... you are only guilty of allowing yourself to truly love one man and one man only. And stop being the overly, sexualized and abused Goddess the family forced you to be."

"But our children will never know what it is like to live in Olympus and be able to live their normal lives. Their powers are contained at home. Our daughter wants badly to rage."

"Yeah, I can introduce her to some metal music. Take to a few concerts. Let her mosh. She'll do fine." He smirked.

Bonnie giggled with tear drops running down her cheeks. "I was thinking we channel her rage into humanity work. Maybe a protestor. For equality and justice." Bonnie smiled.

"See Aphrodite. This is why I can love you more than war. You balance me. You take my anger and turn it into passion. And I love you for that. You gave me purpose."

"When do you say we tell her, that her name is Adrestia and not Belle."

"Oh gosh. Not til she's eighteen."

"Yeah. I'm not ready for high school rebellion. Or... When we tell the boys they are Eros and Anteros. Not Damian and Dominic."

"God, they're gonna hate that shit. They can't get girls with those names."

"And you know the boys take after me. They are lovers not fighters. So, if you dare try, and take their "swag," and replace it with those nerdy names-"

"Their real names."

"Babe, you know. Dorian and Donovan, are also not ready to find out their names either. And they are eighteen and twenty."

"Phobos And Deimos." Both busted out laughing annoyed at the fact that this was their life but loving the fact that they could laugh about it. "Well, Aphrodite... Goddess of Love, Beauty, and pleasure." He smiled. "What do you say we go and make another bundle of joy. We have forever. And we've only got five little Gods running around. We are behind the curve. Perseus And Dionysus have nine and ten."

Bonnie smiles, softly and says, "No."

"What? Why?"

"Damon, I'm not here to help you build an army. To over throw Olympus. And we are in California. We aren't on Olympus. We are in San Diego."

"Which reminds me... Poseidon says hi."

"Oh was that him making all that ocean commotion with the high tides a couple weeks back?"

"Yeah."

"I hope you told him I said to sink to the bottom of the sea and drown in a pool of his own semen, never to say my name again."

"Zack is harmless."

"My love, Zues promised me to him upon your death. On top of Apollo."

"And Zack knows, I'm never going to die."

"He stares at me. A lot."

"You're beautiful. Surely, he can't feign your perfection as non-existence." Damon lifted her to the kitchen counter top. "I'd stare a lot to if you weren't mines"

"You still stare a lot."

"Exactly. Because you are mine. Now... let's make another baby."

"Oh my gosh. No. The kids are upstairs and Papa G is on his way."

"So."

"Oh my god, have you no shame."

"By the Gods, I do not." He started removing his leather jacket. Bonnie tried to move down and past him but he locked her in place. "Ah ah ah." He raised her dress slowly and started kissing his way up her legs.

"Baby... this is a baaaaad idea."

Before she knew it the mixing bowl was on the floor and the ingredients were spilled all over the cabinet. Damon, pulled his shirt over his head and yanked Bonnie's dress straps down her arms. "By the Grecian Gods, you're breathtaking."

"You can't-" she caught her breath. "Damn." She breathed as his lips made their way to her neck. "You can't play on my weakness." His hands playfully and passionately kneecap her breast.

"Says who?" He barely spoke out unable to remove his lips from her skin. Tasting every inch of her skin, from her neck to her ears. Over her shoulder, and down her breast. And then- they were interrupted.

"Ahem."

A bold yet deep voice spoke out behind them.

"Oh crap. Papa G." Bonnie startled.

Damon couldn't stop kissing enough to hear her. That is until another voice knocked him out of his need. "Uh, Daddy, Papa G is here. And he brought, Nany Lily and Nana Abby, and Uncle Stefan and aunt Elena and the kids."

Damon stood up quickly, turned around and covered his wife's breast with his body. Bonnie's arms quickly wrapped around Damon's body pulling him closer.

"Hey... dad, mom, Ms. Abby, Stefan, Elena, Kids..."

"Hey Damon." Stefan said. "Bonnie." He smiled.

"Uhh, Uhh. Well this is awkward." Bonnie said.

"Yet, in your absolute nature. I'd expect nothing less." Lily said.

"Although, You barged in our home."

"Nonsense son. The children let us in."

"I didn't hear the door bell."

"You were too busy getting some sugar. It's okay." Abby laughed, walking to Damon and hugging him, before patting Bonnie's arms which were wrapped around him. "We should give them a moment to gather themselves."

She walked out followed by Elena, and the kids.

"Hey Bon."

"Lena." She grinned uncomfortably.

Lily grinned half-asses and walked away. Papa G and Stefan stood by a few seconds extra before speaking. "So brother, this is how mortals live?"

"Fuck off."

"I don't even know exactly what that means." Stefan laughed.

"Kids, go entertain Nana and the guests." Bonnie said to her own children.

"Sure." Belle walked away.

"Where are Phobos and Deimos?"

"College."

"Oh. The kids look beautiful."

"Thanks. Can Uhh, can I help you two? It's a bit early isn't it?" Damon asked.

"Baby, don't be rude."

"Yeah my birthday is tomorrow." Stefan said.

"Exactly, tomorrow. What brings you here today? To my home? Can I help you?"

"No. We just thought we'd let you know, the family has decided to offer you both an opportunity to come back to Olympus."

"Wait what?"

"Don't get too excited. It's not set in stone." Papa G and Stefan laughed at the notion, set in stone a play on Greek history. "Get it?"

Damon and Bonnie both stare uncomfortably at each other then back at the two of them.

"Anyways, the discussion has commenced. The two of you have to come back and await a trial decision. Plead your cases."

Damon, again furrowed his brows. "Plead our cases? Why would we be on trial for?"

"Your union."

"I'm not taking my wife back home to be prosecuted and ridiculed for who she is and what this union is to us. We have children."

"Don't you want them to grow up, normal, like the Greek Gods And Goddesses they are meant to be?"

"Not at the expense of my family." Damon yelled.

"You even argue like a mortal. Has all this common living gone to your brain and scorched it?"

"Apollo, shut the fuck up!"

Stefan laughed. "Basic."

"Your face is basic."

"Pft. Have you seen me. I'm practically sculpted. Well in this realm for sure. Sculptures of me in all sorts of museums." He gloated.

Damon scowled trying to contain his anger. His brother was well read, and scholarly but cocky.

"Zues, what's the meaning of this? Are they going to try and separate me and Ares?"

"It's remains to be seen. You go on trial and if you can convince them, this union isn't an abomination of sanctions, they'll allow you to raise your family."

"And our marriage?"

"It's up to the council of the family. But, isn't the important thing you being invited back. My grandchildren deserve to be raised as the powerful beings they are."

"They are powerful still. And we've shown them how to properly exercise and use their powers for good. Here. And we will continue teaching them."

"What? Fighting for these humans. Considering their injustices, knowing they bring them on themselves?"

"Glutany!" Stefan added.

"Maybe you two shouldn't be greedy. And about the trial, you knew it would take such to get your lives back. This place is enough for me to beg for death. You should kill to be back home." Papa G said.

"But our family may be broken up. Have you all no shame?"

"Your union was forbade."

"We are in love!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"You loved everyone. He loves no one! What kind of love is that?"

Then a voice came back into the room and interrupted them all. "A great love!" Belle said. "My parents may not be perfect. And maybe they broke some stupid rule. But they are the perfect balance."

"What does a child know?" Stefan asked.

"A lot. I know, we can't pick who we love. It just happens. And if we can't pick who we love, what makes you think someone else can pick who we love?"

"How dare this child speak against-"

"Save it!" Damon said.

"Get out!" Belle said.

Both Bonnie and Damon in shock. "Belle, sweetie-"

"No mom. They want to separate you guys. They want to break up our family. So, we can commit other forms of incest and marry each other. You're just angry that my mother was born of the sea. And not of your decent papa G. You call her daughter but you were never a father to her trying to pawn her off on uncle Stefan and your brother Zack."

"Belle!"

"No. Mom, I know. Daddy told me about the Great Apollo and Almighty Poseidon."

Damon nodded his head at his daughter and gave her the floor.

"Let her speak baby."

Bonnie turned to him unsure and accepted his head nod and trusted his endgame as she listens to her daughter speak.

"Daddy told me why we can't go back. Why we will never go back. And why it's okay for me to be outraged. So yeah... get out Papa G. If you can't love our parents... you can't love us either!"

"What's the meaning of this?" Lily asked walking into the room.

"The Meaning is exile. They want to stay in this menial existence and deny their blood and their family."

"Is this true?" Neither Bonnie nor Damon spoke. "I see. What an embarrassment. We came here to this pathetic existence for nothing?"

"No. Not for nothing. For something." Damon said. "We could careless about Olympus." He grabbed Bonnie's hand which clench his arm in disagreement. It was their home. Olympus was the place their children should be raised. But she stood behind her husband. "You can have it. Keep it. We will stay here. With our kids. Raise them to fight still. Fight wars that are unjust. To love others a little harder. To have compassion. And to love each other."

"A joke." Stefan cackled. "From the God of War himself."

"No. Not a joke. A truth. Get out! And please don't ever come back."

"So be it." The great God declared. "You are hearby exiled, on permanence."

"Father, you can't-" Stefan proclaimed. "We had a purpose for coming here. We need their help."

"Nonsense anyone who can deny their roots for a the sake of pride, is no kin of mine."

Within seconds they were gone. All of them at the snap of Zues' fingers.

Bonnie had pulled her dress straps up and still sat behind her husband on the kitchen counter as their children stare on.

"What's this mean?" Damien asked.

"I don't know."

"Will we still have our powers?"

"I don't know Dominic."

"They said they needed our help? What do you think was wrong?"

"Sweetie, I don't know. I just know that we can't go back and fight for a world that doesn't want us together." Damon said.

"Baby, you are the God of War. If there was a fight to be had they can't win it without you. Aren't you worried?"

"What can I do? They want to tear us apart."

"We can't do a thing." Belle said. "We are a family. We are strong and powerful. Together. But apart it'll weaken us."

"She's right." Damon said. "And if they want us, baby... they'll come back for us under our terms. Not theirs. I can guarantee the council got together to bring us back because they need us. So of course we'd have to undergo trial. But- I'm not putting you all through it." Damon said. "I love you guys. And I told you, I'll be damned someone take you guys from me."

"He's right. We won't be torn apart." Bonnie agreed. The family took a quiet day that afternoon. They spent time together and loved each other and remembered why they were a family.

Bonnie and Damon, fought too hard to make them who they were and accept this way of life.

...

They lay in bed holding each other. Both silent remembering how the day played out.

"Did we make the right decision?"

"Hell yeah."

"We did. I just hate for our children to never know what it was like ya know. The Greek games. The abundance of spoils."

"Spoils, that's why we were awful when we lived there. As Zues said, I didn't love anything and you loved everything. We were exiled here and we taught ourselves to be humbled. And our kids. We learned to be better people here."

"But we aren't people. We are Gods."

"And what are Gods among men, if not using their powers for the right reasons?"

"True." She looked up at him adoringly. "I love you so much."

"I love you more."

He grabbed her in a kiss, wrapping his strong powerful arms around her. With just a touch he sent her body electric shocks that doubled as butterflies. He possessively grabbed her and shifted their bodies so she was on bottom. "Open your legs for me, my love."

"And if I don't?"He closed his eyes and smiled. By the time he opened them he was between her legs and she was unable to counter. "Using magic? How selfish."

"I've been called worse." His soft lips ravaged the soft skin of her neck as his hard body took control of her. "I need you to understand one thing." He used his eyes to grab her with harsh intent.

"What?"

"I will never let them come between us. And anyone who tries, will be killed." And in an instant, he entered her body with his own forcing a gasp from the depth of her throat. "Death shall be brought to any man that dare touch you, or divide this union." And he spoke harshly as he thrusted deeply into her. Not only with his manhood but his words. "You are my earth. My sky. My water. My sun... my air."

Thrust.

"Oh. My love." She whispered.

Thrust.

"Damn the Gods." She moaned.

Thrust.

"Hades will call upon us with a message of dread." He growled.

Thrust.

"Before we are torn asunder." She concurred.

"By the Gods, I love you." He sang as his body roughly tamed her wild heart and forced her to learn to love one man and one man only. His love was so deep, so powerful, and so intense, she had no room to love any other. "By the Gods, I will never let them take you."

His intensity paralyzed her as she took every inch of him and his anger in those moments loving all that was him, the God of war. The God of War on anyone who dare bring a fight to him.

"Ares! Ares!" She screamed. Good thing the kids were sent to their friend's for the night. "My body is shaking. You're killing me." She exclaimed. "Hold me, please."

He wrapped his arms around her shaking body until she crumbled and for what it was worth, he didn't let her rest that night. The war on her body was all that could calm him down.

When he finally became sated on her, he breathed heavily into her neck as she held his body tight. "My love, you are everything." She whispered.

"No. Everything is you." He countered.

Then, sleep hit them harder than ever.

...

Months later...

Bonnie was off of work and she picked her twins up from practice, and headed home, where Damon would be headed after picking Belle up from her after school job.

She walked in the house setting her things down and watching Damon as he sat on the table with a look of worry and watched his wife's smile slowly descend.

"Hello my love. What has you so bothered?"

"Uhh, kids, give me and your mom a minute."

"Okay."

After a few minutes of their disappearance he handed her an unopened letter.

"What is it?"

"Read it."

"Aren't we supposed to tell the kids our good news today?" She asked, without looking down. Dreading the fact that her husband handed her an unopened letter. Which indicated he knew what it meant without opening it. The only way that could happen is if the meaning was in the name of the addresser.

"The letter first, baby."

"Damon, I don't want to look at it."

"You have to baby. The reality is something we can't run from."

Bonnie's eyes lightly teared up. She looked down and there it was. Plain as day. Alaric Saltzman. Otherwise known as...

"Uncle Hades?"

"Yeah."

"Baby... no!" She put her hands over her mouth.

"What can I do? It's addressed to me. He has summoned me."

"No. We can't let you go. I won't let you."

"We have no choice."

"We do!" She cried.

"We don't. Im sorry."

"But the children. And what about- I'm pregnant. We were going to tell them I'm pregnant! What are we supposed to do?"

"Baby... please don't panic. We will figure it out."

"There's nothing to figure out! We are going with you. You aren't going alone."

"No. I'm not letting you."

"Yes. I'm going alone. I'll be back I promise." He grabbed her and held her as she cried. "No one can take me from you. I told you."

"But the children. What will we do without you?"

"Live."

"This world here, means nothing without you. We are here because of each other. They are trying to make us suffer."

"But I won't let them. I'll be back." He said kissing her cheek. "I promise."

"No." Another vice walked into the room. "We go where you go dad. We go where you go. We are a family and we stick together." Bonnie looked from her children to her husband.

"She's right. We stick together. You go, we go."

He sighed, heavily.

"Okay. We all go. Me... you... our five children."

"Seven." Bonnie looked down at her stomach.

"More of a reason to protect our little siblings." Belle said. "Congrats by the way."

"Twins huh? You never said it was twins." Damon said.

"I just figured it out today. I had to use magic."

"Rule breaker."

The whole family walked to their mom and hugged her. Then they hugged each other.

"So, how does one go about first class tickets to the underworld?" Belle asked.

"Uhh. INVITE ONLY!" He smiled, holding up the envelope.

"Okay." Belle said. "I'll pack my things right away. I'll need my, books, my new clothes, maybe my soccer ball. Oh... IPad for sure. And-" Then, within two snaps, they were gone. No chance for their children who'd lived as humans, to take even their belongings. Back home... to Olympus, as Damon headed to the underworld.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this June Challenge one shot. Non-tvd Supernatural. Not my best work. Because we all know I'm.m the dramatic emotional writer. And I was going for light-hearted here and humorous. I'm a work in progress guys. Lol anyway, Bonnie and Damon as Ares and Aphrodite. And all their powerful kids. I may make other interconnected one shots for this from time to time later. But, for now, I hope you liked it. Please review.  
**


End file.
